Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 040
"Clash of the Dragons, Part 1", known as "Irreversible Past: A Locked Heart's Door" in the Japanese version, is the fortieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Because of the holidays, the episode was delayed one week until January 7, 2009, when it first aired in Japan. It first aired in the United States on August 17, 2009. Summary After the damage s.]] The day after the Earthbound Immortals attack has left the Arcadia Movement building damaged, but still standing in the epicenter of the earthquakes. The Hummingbird and Lizard lines are still visible as they've dug high troughs into the earth, when they were formed. Any civilization within the lines is completely obliterated. Angela reports on the scene, while Security Maintenance excavate. Angela says that an unidentifiable fire had hit the area and Security Maintenance are investigating. Unconfirmed reports say approximately 120 people living in the vicinity went missing and the girl, who was extracted from the building in the center and taken to the Domino Hospital, has yet to regain consciousness. At the hospital, a car pulls up at the front door. The senator, Hideo, and his wife Setsuko, emerge and are flocked by the press, who ask if he's here to see the victimized girl, if the recent incident will be brought up in parliament, and if the victim was the infamous duelist, the Black Rose. The senator ignores them as he walks briskly past. Setsuko timidly follows suit with her eyes shut. In the hospital Akiza is attended to, as she lies on a hospital bed in the center of a very large room, that is otherwise empty. Outside the room, Leo, Luna and Jack watch the procedure through the glass walls. Leo finds it cool, that three Signers are gathered together. Then Hideo and Setsuko rush in. Setsuko leans against the glass and cries out Akiza's name. The doctor and nurse exit the room. Hideo calls to them and introduces himself and his wife as Akiza's parents. Setsuko asks what her condition is like. The doctor says they've done all they could and invites the two in. They haven't had any feedback yet, but worry that she could stay unconscious, due to emotional trauma. Setsuko blames herself and Hideo, thinking they drove her to this point. She drops her arms and face unto Akiza's bed and begs Akiza to wake up and to forgive them. Outside Luna remarks that they're Signers, one and the same, but there's nothing they can do to save Akiza, nothing that will get the message to Akiza's heart. Jack on the other hand, tells her that all they have in common is the birthmark. They know nothing of each other, nor are they eager to learn. Jack states they need someone who knows the real Akiza, but with Sayer gone, there aren't any options. "But if I know him right...", ("Unless he might be able to help her..." in the dub) he says as he enters the room, leaving the twins bewildered. Jack approaches the girl's parents. He tells them that there is only one man who has been able to open Akiza's heart; Yusei Fudo. Satellite Outside Martha's refuge, Yusei works on his Duel Runner, while Blister looks up information about the incident at the Arcadia Movement building on his computer. Blister approaches Yusei with results. He has evidence to support Yusei's hunch about the Dark Signers involvement; The Dark Signers came to New Domino and attacked the Arcadia Movement building and he's heard that Akiza was taken to a hospital afterwards. While Yusei is worried as a friend, he thinks he cannot help her in his current condition. A helicopter appears above them, with Hideo inside. Inside the refuge, Yusei sits to talk with Hideo. Blister stands nearby and Martha serves tea. Hideo introduces himself as a senator, rethinks and instead introduces himself as Akiza's father. Yusei asks what can he do for him. Hideo explains the situation and that requests Yusei's help. Hearing this, Yusei is certain that Akiza faced a Dark Signer. Hideo cries about how they're her parents and they can't do anything to save her. Martha hands him a cup of tea and comfortably advises him to calm down, before frowning and saying if he doesn't explain the situation rationally, they won't understand what's going on. Hideo blames himself for Akiza's state. Izinski family flashbacks Hideo remembers back to when he was chauffeured to a meeting held by Security Maintenance. He checks with another man in the car, asking if it's mandatory for him to attend this meeting. The man replies that it is, even if he has later plans. Hideo's phone rings. As he answers it, a projection of a much younger Akiza appears. She tells him to hurry home for her birthday. He replies that he will, but afterwards anxiously touches his head off the phone. Later that day, Hideo returns home. He and Setsuko enter a room, where Akiza has fallen asleep waiting in front of her cake, while waiting for her father to come home. Hideo carries to her bed, where he cries and asks to be forgiven. He leaves a wrapped present next to bed, before leaving. The next day, Akiza excitedly rushes down the stairs, having opened her present, Structure Deck: Lord of the Storm. She thanks her dad, saying it's the Deck she wanted and that she loves him. She is let down, after she aks if he'll duel her later, since Hideo has an important job to attend to and won't return for about a month. Akiza runs away crying that her dad has broken his promises and that she hates him. Although his job as senator, restricted his time with Akiza, Hideo tells Yusei, he tried his hardest to spend time with Akiza. He then remembers when he managed to make time to Duel Akiza. Hideo has "Samsara Lotus" on his side of the field, while Akiza has 1 face-down card in her Spell & Trap Card Zone. Akiza flips "Rose Flame". As she is about to activate its effect, Hideo receives a phone call. He apologizes to Akiza, as he must head out. Akiza gets upset and activates "Rose Flame's" effect. A whirlwind of fire and petals erupts from the card, flinging Hideo against a wall. Hideo falls from the wall and Setsuko rushes to him. They look back at Akiza, whose arm is now glowing, as a Mark of the Dragon forms. She cries as she says she's scared and approaches her parents. Hideo tells her to stay back and asks what that power is; it's almost as if she's some monster. Akiza is deeply stung by these words and starts bawling. Hideo tries to apologize, but Akiza continues to cry. Hideo tells Yusei that that was the one word he'd regret ever saying. Since Akiza had those terrifying powers, he had no idea how to deal with her. He weeps as he remembers Akiza scaring away a group of kids by Summoning a "Gigaplant". He later slapped the girl on the cheek. He and Setsuko are both shocked. Akiza cries and asks if he did it because she's not a normal kid, because she's is a monster. Rather than have her stay with parents who couldn't understand her, Hideo sent her to The New Domino City Duel Academy. Akiza entered Duel Academy as a teenager. Here she was still isolated due to her powers. While lying unconscious evily in the hospital, Akiza remembers running home from Duel Academy, one day. Looking through a window she sees her parents celebrating and laughing. She thought that they were happy because she wasn't around anymore. Furiously she places a card into her Duel Disk, causing all the glass on the building to shatter. Akiza runs off, initially crying, but seeing as her father was laughing, she decides to laugh and set her powers free. Akiza remembers meeting Sayer as the Black Rose. She duels Sayer, attacking him with "Violet Witch" to demonstrate her powers. Sayer remarks that to her parents, who don't have powers, Akiza may be a monster, but to those at the Arcadia Movement, she is just another fragile human being. Still being blasted by "Violet Witch", Sayer strains and makes his way towards Akiza. He tells her that she can stay here, the way she is and not have to think about tough times. Sayer hugs her and says he'll think for her. To Akiza, as long as Sayer showed her the way, everything was fine. Akiza remembers dueling Yusei, during the Fortune Cup. Yusei told her not to leave her thinking to others and that she should love herself. She initially refuses, but asks him to help her after the Duel. Agreement Back in the present, Hideo pleas with Yusei; his daughter's heart has been closed so tight his voice can't reach it. Although Yusei feels he can't help her in his current condition, Hideo grabs his hand and begs. Jack Atlas told him Yusei tried to rescue her during the Fortune Cup and he thinks Yusei can rescue her now. Although Yusei doesn't think there is much he can do. Martha points out that the nice adult is pleading with him and commands Yusei to help him. She accuses him of being afraid of facing his former friend, Kalin Kessler and asks what's the point of having friends, if you can't even face them. Yusei replies that holding a grudge against Kiryu won't get him anywhere, but Martha grabs his ear and asks if he can't take a hint. She believes the door to Yusei's heart is also closed and the only ones who may open it are his friends. Yusei takes to Martha's words and agrees to help. Martha begins to tease Yusei about him having a crush on Akiza. Yusei tries to deny it, but Martha tells him not to be shy and go nab his future wife. Yusei, both shocked and embarrassed, tries to tell Martha off, but is interrupted by Martha and Blister laughing. Akiza wakes up Yusei and Hideo arrive at the hospital, where he is greeted by the twins, still waiting outside Akiza's room with Jack. Yusei walks past them, as Hideo guides the four into the room. Yusei stands next to Akiza's bed. He reaches for her face to wipe away a tear, causing their birthmarks to react. Akiza wakes up and spots Yusei. She gets up and asks if he came to rescue her, but she then spots her parents. This intimidates her and she tries telling them she no longer needs them, but then remembers what happened to Sayer. With the one man, who could offer her what her father couldn't, now gone, she thinks they have came to mock her about that. She shoves Yusei away from her and readies her Duel Disk. Yusei tries calming her down, but she sees him as an enemy. Akiza places a card into her Duel Disk, causing a gust to blow away the medical equipment and blow back the spectators. From Yusei's perspective, it would seem the only way to reach to her heart is by dueling. He readies his Duel Disk and prepares to fight back. This physical motive matches Akiza's as she agrees they should fight, but to her this is because they are not friends. Yusei disagrees and says that this Duel is to prove they are friends. The Duel Akiza Summons "Evil Thorn" and activates its effect. The grenade on the plant explodes, inflicting 300 damage to Yusei, dropping his Life Points to 3700. The plant shrivels up and 2 more are Summoned in its place. Next she plays "Closed Plant Gate", surrounding her monsters with vines and preventing Yusei from attacking during his next turn. She ends her turn. Yusei Summons "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position. He Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Akiza begins her turn and the vines surrounding her monsters disappears. She Summons "Twilight Rose Knight" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Dark Verger". She declares that she is about to tune her 4 monsters. Leo tries adding up their Levels and Luna tells him its 7. Jack rightly predicts "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza begins chanting and the dragon appears, kicking up gusts. Jack remarks that Akiza is coming at Yusei full force, Summoning that card, this early. Akiza equips it with "Thorn of Malice", raising its ATK to 3000. She looks at her father's eyes, observing that they are the same as back when he called her a monster. She vows to make Yusei suffer the same fate. With the place Sayer gave her gone, she plans to remove every place off the face of this world. Featured Duels Akiza Izinski vs. Hideo Turn ?: ? "Samsara Lotus" is Summoned to Hideo's side of the field (0/0) in Attack Position. Akiza activates her face-down "Rose Flame" to inflict 500 damage to Hideo (Hideo ? → ?). The Duel is Interrupted at this point as Akiza's powers knock Hideo into the wall and leave him badly injured. Akiza Izinski vs. Yusei Fudo Turn 1: Akiza Akiza draws "Evil Thorn" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/300) in Attack Position. She then Tributes "Evil Thorn" in order to activate its effect, inflicting 300 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3700) and Special Summoning two "Evil Thorns" (100/300 for both) from her Deck in Attack Position, but Akiza can't activate the effects of the two newly summoned "Evil Thorns". Yusei's hand contains "Junk Synchron". Akiza then activates "Closed Plant Gate" to prevent Yusei from attacking during his next turn since she controls two Plant-type monsters with the same name. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Shield Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/1600) in Defense Position. He then sets two cards ("Realize Defense" and "Reinforce Truth"). Turn 3: Akiza Akiza draws "Twilight Rose Knight" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Twilight Rose Knight" to Special Summon "Dark Verger" (0/1000) from her hand in Attack Position. Akiza then tunes her two "Evil Thorns" and "Dark Verger" with "Twilight Rose Knight" in order to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Akiza then equips "Black Rose Dragon" with "Thorn of Malice", increasing its ATK by 600 ("Black Rose Dragon": 2400 → 3000/1800) and granting it the ability to inflict piercing damage. Now if the monster equipped with "Thorn of Malice" attacks a monster, it will not be destroyed, but it will lose 600 ATK and DEF after damage calculation. :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations The following changes were made in the English version: * The reporters who questioned Akiza's father asked if he thought the government were involved. * The doctors looking after Akiza said her blood pressure had stabilized. * Leo also says "Four if you count me." to which Luna replies, "For the umpteenth time, you're not a Signer." * Luna asked Jack if he thought they were brought together for a reason. * The doctor spoke to Leo, Luna and Jack, about Akiza's condition. * Akiza was said to be in a coma, due to some emotional distress. * Akiza's mother and father described Akiza as "their little rose". * Luna thought they should try to use their "Signer powers" to help Akiza, like telepathy or something, to which Jack replies that it would take more than that. He says she needs someone who knows the true Akiza, but with Sayer gone, there are no options left. In the original, Jack instead says that he is not interested in getting to know Akiza. * The flashback of Yusei's Duel against Akiza has all rose petals removed. * Blister said that the Dark Signers had "decided to destroy ten blocks of New Domino City". * Blister hacked into the Hospitals records. * Blister narrated Yusei's flashback. * Yusei had been told about Akiza's father. In the original, Yusei instead postulates that Akiza encountered a Dark Signer. * Akiza's father's flashback is given a "mist" around the edge of the screen. * It was mentioned that Akiza's father had only just been chosen as a senator for New Domino City. * Akiza's father wanted to buy the Ener-D reactor. In the original, he instead had to attend an important meeting. * Akiza's father prompted the driver to make a stop, so he could get a present for Akiza. * Akiza's father said that he thought Akiza would go pro. * The fire in Akiza's father's flashback is recolored purple. * Akiza's father wanted to keep Akiza away from other children. * The scene of Aki (Akiza) being slapped is removed. * Duel Academy was described as the "only place that would take Akiza". * Akiza's father narrated the flashback of Akiza running away from Duel Academy. * Akiza's mother is drinking a wine is replaced with milk. * Akiza's mother was said to have taken a day to decide which takeout to use. * Akiza's father knew that Akiza had joined the Arcadia Movement. *The scene where Akiza was running with a crazed look in her eyes was removed. * The scene of a piece of debris hitting Akiza's mask is removed. * Martha accuses Yusei of being afraid of dueling, whereas in the original, she only accused him of being afraid to duel Kiryu (Kalin). * Blister said that Yusei's Duel Runner was his girlfriend. * Akiza's flashback of Sayer falling down the Arcadia Movement building the clouds are recolored pink and purple mist is added. * The flashback to the Duel between Misty and Akiza is removed. * Akiza's plan to destroy every home is not mentioned. Errors * When Akiza Synchro Summons "Black Rose Dragon," she says that "Twilight Rose Knight" tunes all four of her monsters, which includes "Twilight Rose Knight" itself. * When Leo and Luna recall what Monsters Akiza is using to Synchro Summon, Luna recalls Dark Verger, but calls it Black Verger. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.